Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 038
"Double Jeopardy: Part 2", known as "Connect Hope! Hope Sword Mars Slash!!" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on January 9, 2012, and in the United States on November 17, 2012. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Dextra and Nistro Duel continues from the previous episode. '''Turn 6: Nistro' "Blade Bounzer" attacks "Gagaga Gardna", but Yuma activates the effect of the "Tasuke Knight" in his Graveyard, reviving it ( 4/1700/100) in Attack Position and ending the Battle Phase as he has no cards in his hand. Turn 7: Yuma Yuma draws "Half Unbreak". "Tasuke Knight" attacks and destroys "Morpho Butterspy" (Dextra: 4000 → 3500 LP). At this point, Number 39: Utopia adds himself to Yuma's Deck. Yuma overlays "Tasuke Knight" and "Gagaga Gardna" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" ( 4/2500/2000, ORU: 2) in Defense Position. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 8: Dextra "]] Dextra draws. She then Normal Summons "Moonlit Papillon" ( 4/1200/1600) in Attack Position. Dextra then overlays "Swallowtail Butterspy" and "Moonlit Papillon" in order to Xyz Summon "Photon Papilloperative" ( 4/2100/1800, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Dextra's hand contains "Monster Reincarnation" and "Insect Imitation". Dextra activates the effect of "Photon Papilloperative", detaching an Overlay Unit ("Photon Papilloperative": 2 → 1 ORU) in order to switch "Utopia" to Attack Position and decrease its ATK by 600 ("Utopia": 2500 → 1900 ATK). Dextra activates her face-down "Berserk Scales", increasing the ATK of "Photon Papilloperative" by 1000 ("Photon Papilloperative": 2100 → 3100 ATK) but preventing it from attacking directly. "Photon Papilloperative" attacks "Utopia", but Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia", detaching an Overlay Unit ("Utopia": 2 → 1 ORU) to negate the attack. On Dextra's End Phase, the second effect of "Berserk Scales" decreases the ATK of "Photon Papilloperative" by 2000 ("Photon Papilloperative": 3100 → 1100 ATK). Turn 9: Nistro "]] Nistro draws. He then Tributes "Blade Bounzer" to Tribute Summon "Phantom Bounzer" ( 6/2400/1200) in Attack Position. Nistro overlays "Phantom Bounzer" and "Hammer Bounzer" in order to Xyz Summon "Photon Strike Bounzer" ( 6/2700/2000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. "Photon Strike Bounzer" attacks "Utopia", but Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia", detaching an Overlay Unit ("Utopia": 1 → 0 ORU) to negate the attack. As his opponent's Xyz Monster activated an effect, Nistro activates the effect of "Photon Strike Bounzer" to negate the effect of "Utopia" and inflict 1000 damage to Yuma by detaching an Overlay Unit ("Photon Strike Bounzer": 2 → 1 ORU). Yuma activates his face-down "Damage Diet" to halve all effect damage he receives his turn (Yuma: 1000 → 500 LP). "Photon Strike Bounzer" continues its attack, but Yuma activates his face-down "Half Unbreak", to target "Utopia" in order to prevent it from being destroyed by battle this turn and halve all Battle Damage he would take from battles involving it (Yuma: 500 → 100 LP). Nistro Sets a card. Turn 10: Yuma " is Summoned.]] Yuma draws "Cardcar D" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 2/800/400) in Attack Position. Yuma activates the effect of "Cardcar D", Tributing it during the turn it is Summoned in order to draw two cards ("Double Tension" and "Double or Nothing!"), but preventing him from Special Summoning this turn. Yuma activates the effect of the "Overlay Eater" in his Graveyard, banishing it in order to attach an Overlay Unit from "Photon Strike Bounzer" ("Photon Strike Bounzer": 1 → 0 ORU) to "Utopia" ("Utopia": 0 → 1 ORU). "Utopia" attacks "Photon Papilloperative", but Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia", detaching an Overlay Unit ("Utopia": 1 → 0 ORU) to negate the attack. As a monster's attack was negated, Yuma activates "Double or Nothing!" to double the ATK of "Utopia" ("Utopia": 1900 → 3800 ATK) and let it attack again. Yuma then activates "Double Tension" to double the ATK of "Utopia" ("Utopia": 3800 → 7600 ATK) as it is attacking for the second time in one turn. "Utopia" attacks "Photon Papilloperative", but Nistro activates his face-down "Bounzer Guard" to changing the target of the attack to "Photon Strike Bounzer" instead. "Utopia" then destroys "Photon Strike Bounzer" (Nistro: 4000 → 0 LP). According to the Tag Duel rules used, as Nistro lost, Dextra is eliminated too and Yuma wins. Differences in adaptations * Tori's question about "Overlay Eater" is cut from the dub. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.